


梦回冬青

by Caranthiryimi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 这是一个听歌来的脑洞。有bug注意！我也不知道该怎么解释所以不要问我w





	梦回冬青

第二纪元  
天空阴阴沉沉，几片乌云聚在一起，仿佛商量着要下一场大雨。森林里高大的古树将来自天空的最后一点空隙也挡住了，仅仅靠着枝桠间透进来的光亮维持这里的照明。  
梅格洛尔牵着马走在林间小道上，他正在想今天晚上应该住在哪里。他不能总是待在海边，悲伤过后也得重新振作，既然选择活下来，怎么着也得活的像点样子。  
他可是费诺里安，费诺里安才不会轻易颓废。  
现在到处都很乱，黑暗魔君索伦势力强大又猖獗，自从伊瑞詹陷落，林顿从未有过松懈。黑暗在不知不觉地蔓延，梅格洛尔感觉得到，眼前这个森林正一点一点被黑暗侵蚀。盘曲错杂的树枝呈现出一种极为诡异的形态，有毒的菌落恣意生长在树根旁边。土壤散发出一阵阵刺鼻的臭味，像是腐烂的池塘水里死了几条鱼。  
他皱了皱眉头，忍着不适继续向前走。这个森林是通往一座人类城市的最便捷的路。云层后的太阳即将落山，从树枝缝里透过的光越来越少。梅格洛尔翻出费诺灯，打算一会用来照明。这个时候，红马Caran显得很焦躁。他蹬着前蹄，嘶鸣着，不愿意向前走。树丛里传出“沙沙”的声响，好像有什么东西在黑暗中潜行。  
精灵敏锐的听力捕捉到了树丛里的阵阵低吼声，是奥克的声音。但吼声并非冲着梅格洛尔的方向，说明是另一个无辜的人或精灵现在处境危险。他让Caran待在这里不要动，抽出自己曾经常用的双刀向声音传来的地方追去。虽然以追踪能力出名的是弟弟凯勒巩，梅格洛尔在这一方面也不逊色多少。  
暮色四合，光线越来越暗，这给梅格洛尔带来了些许麻烦。但是这没有影响到他找到那个人，准确来说是精灵。  
她大概三四十岁的样子，还未成年。看起来应该是个小辛达，穿着简单的猎装，像个男孩子，甚至剪短了头发。她还有一把匕首，显然不起什么作用。她的小腿和胳膊都受了伤。几乎是毫不犹豫，梅格洛尔上前砍瓜切菜一样解决了那几个奥克。  
小精灵见自己安全了，将匕首别回腰间。她想走到梅格洛尔身边表达感谢，却因为小腿上的伤一下跌坐到地上。梅格洛尔草草地擦好手上和胳膊上的血，上前查看小精灵的伤势。  
“受伤了吗？”他问道。她也不像这个年纪的其他孩子一样会乱动，而是伸出那条伤腿。梅格洛尔掀起裤腿，凭借微弱的光线他能看出这是一道很棘手的伤。真是个能耐的孩子，伤成这样还能跑这么快。他腹诽道。  
这样的伤势非得去城市里养一养才能好。梅格洛尔决定用一些干净布条来包扎她的伤。他一边包扎，一边询问一些关于这个走丢的小孩的信息。“你叫什么名字？”他问道。梅格洛尔的声音很好听，说起话来像唱歌一样，小姑娘听得愣了一下，过了一会才想起来他的问题。“我叫苏尔玟。”她回答道。“家住哪里？是林顿还是北方？怎么一个人跑出来了？” “不记得了。” “你的父母叫什么？” 梅格洛尔追问道，他得把这孩子赶紧送回到她的父母身边，尽管邪恶到处都是，但中洲是个美丽的地方。她还不能早早就去了曼督斯殿堂。“不记得了。”一样的答案。“我只记得我从一片废墟中醒来，方圆几里全变成了焦土，除了我的兄长，这之前的几乎什么都不记得了。”苏尔玟说道。  
梅格洛尔不禁有些同情，于是开始静静地听苏尔玟说话。有的时候，听他们说说话比一百支摇篮曲都好用。他一向很同情这些孩子。也许是因为他曾经和梅斯罗斯抚养爱隆和爱洛斯，也许是别的原因。  
“然后我就开始在中洲到处流浪，我想找到我的哥哥。他是个出色的工匠，我不知道他在哪，他有一次出门之后再也没回来，可能是迷路了。”她滔滔不绝地讲道，梅格洛尔把她背起来时也没有停嘴。她的辛达语间带着工坊的炉火味和松木香。  
“你知道怎么找他吗？”找到Caran之后，他把苏尔玟放在马背上时问道，“我有地图！”苏尔玟兴奋地拿出她用一张人类的羊皮纸画的地图，每经过的地方都会用红色的笔打一个勾。  
梅格洛尔一手提着点亮的费诺灯，一手接过地图。他盯着那个目的地，许久都没有回神。  
这个地图很简洁，还加了些略微拙劣简笔画。不过这个地图简洁过了头，梅格洛尔不太能看懂目的地在哪里，但他隐隐觉得这个地方他知道，而且很熟悉。

走了没有多久，就走到了这个树林的尽头。出去之后，就是一片广阔的原野，然后就是一段下坡。远处的灯火星星点点，那是一座人类城市。梅格洛尔牵着马，向下的时候特意放慢了速度，好让苏尔玟舒服一些。

“哥哥什么时候会回来？” “这已经是你第三次这么问了，苏尔玟。他要去协助凯勒布里鹏领主打造戒指，应该很快就能回来了。”  
“Nana，外面发生了什么？为什么到处都是火光？我好怕。哥哥什么时候回来？”


End file.
